hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Great White Shark (HSE)
"By far the largest and the deadliest of the sharks. Feed him up to become a ten ton killing machine!" ''- In game description The '''Great White Shark' is a shark in all five installments (four which are no longer available) in the Hungry Shark series. It is one of the most powerful sharks in Hungry Shark Evolution. Appearance in Hungry Shark Evolution The Great White Shark is the fifth standard shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. Its maximum size is 10 meters. It is fairly large and is based on the real-life great white shark. If you look closely, you can see 3 tattoos on one of its fins. Cost The Great White Shark costs 35,000 coins or 750 gems. However, a one-time offer decreases the price from 750 to 300. Abilities The Great White Shark is a powerful shark. It is able to consume other Great White Sharks, and everything that previous sharks are also able to. As of an update, Great White Sharks are able to eat blue jellyfish, but no other types. The Great White Shark has a massive amount of energy, with 300 hit points (though it decreases quickly, although not as quickly as Megalodon's) and can withstand an attack from any known enemy in the game, even an Enemy Big Daddy. Although it cannot eat fishing boats, Great White Sharks are able to lift these boats out of the water with their snouts, causing the two fishermen on the sides of the boat to fall into the water, making for an easy meal. The Great White Shark also has a massive amount of boost energy. This enables it to soar into the air and reach great heights, allowing it to catch pelicans with ease. When boosting, the Great White Shark travels at extremely fast speeds, allowing it to swim against currents. The Great White Shark's boost capacity also makes it a great choice for taking on the Giant Crab. It, along with the Megalodon, can use the jetpack continuously if used in small bursts. Missions Diet : Note: this list includes the White Shark's natural prey and not ones available to it during a Gold Rush. * Tropical fish * Barracuda * Humans * Enemy Reef Sharks * Pufferfish * Pelicans * Tropical birds * Crabs * Giant Crabs * Flying Fish * Tuna * Mini-subs * Helicopters * Small cages * Anglerfish * Stingrays * Enemy Hammerhead sharks * Lionfish * Gulperfish * Enemy great white sharks * Shark riders * Blue Jellyfish * Large cage * Sardines * Kempy Bass Pros & Cons Pros * Massive bite power, strength and highly able * Can perform special actions on enemies (e.g. lifting boats out of water) * Is not fully helpless on land * Large health meter and boost meter * Diverse diet * Can consume a lot of creatures in a single bite Cons * Fast health drain * Very tough missions * Large size makes it prone to enemy attacks * Spawns near tough enemies Depth Limit The Great White Shark has no depth limit, enabling it to swim to the deepest parts of the water. When using boost, the Great White Shark can reach the bottom in seconds. Trivia *The Great White is the only shark to appear in every Hungry Shark installment. *The icon for all of the Hungry Shark apps display a picture of the Great White. * Observant players will note that in Hungry Shark Evolution, the Great White has small tattoos on its pectoral fins. These tattoos are reproduced faithfully in the stuffed toy version available for sale. The tattoos are of a heart and a stone head.It also has a stitch mark near its eye. * In the Hungry Shark Evolution game, the Great White can eat inflated Pufferfish and Lionfish. In real life however, it cannot. Category:Sharks Category:Standard Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Strong Sharks Category:Underwater Category:Starter Sharks